


row, row, row your boat and think of england

by i_believe_in_well_written_mary_sues



Category: Alta Mar | High Seas (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Tragic Accident, Trapped In Elevator, a little on the nose dont you think, and then fuckin went and saved everybody ig, anyways guys stop trying to break up nicolas and his WIFE, before blowing up and sinking mysteriously in a, but hey i found this in my notes app soooo, but make it a lifeboat, come on how on earth is fabio a real spy, decides to write smth abt thm, everybodys getting romanized aka mutilated names sorry, hes just a fuckin dude that went like "hey this seems a bit not goo", i literally watched it like a month ago, lbr if fabio was actually a spy, literally who are these people i dont REMEMBER, look im too lazy to type out the accents, quick confession i dont actually remember anything from this show, the boat would not have made it two miles from shore, this is a could-be-epilogue ig, vanilla protagonist, when the person who literally writes all reader fics, wow a plague where everybody had to be quarantined and wear face masks, you know you have a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_believe_in_well_written_mary_sues/pseuds/i_believe_in_well_written_mary_sues
Summary: The aftermath in a lifeboat.
Relationships: eva villanueva/ fabio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	row, row, row your boat and think of england

It's a good two hours of looking at the rippling water that Eva realizes— "We're drifting."

"Sorry?" Veronica says, eyeing her judgmentally. Like she's finally cracked, under this mind numbing monotony of salt-water-sun. Which, well. She might've.

"We're drifting," Eva repeats, motioning at the increasingly distant shore. "Why are we _drifting_?"

"Oh," Pierre says, blinking himself out of his brooding stupor. "The current. It goes past Rio de Janerio. Across the Atlantic, actually— with the Westerlies."

"What," Natalia says, deadly calm.

"The Atlantic," he repeats, mostly emotionless. "Don't worry," he tacks on, an afterthought. "They'll send a boat sooner or later"

* * *

"I spy," Eva begins, staring blankly at the bright blue sky. 

"Spy what?" Carolina echoes, small smile tugging at her painted lips, smudged at the edges. 

"A thing."

"What thing?"

"Something blue."

"The ocean," Carolina offers.

Eva nods.

Carol clears her throat. "I spy."

"What do you spy?"

"Something blue."

Eva grins. "The ocean."

Carol giggles, salted hair clinging to her neck.

"I spy—"

"The ocean, it's not funny," Fernando grumbles. He has the red of sunburn beginning to spread along his cheeks.

"It's a little funny," Fabio says, lounging against the back of the lifeboat, somehow serene and utterly unruffled by the heat. 

Tio Pedro turns to him, mildly. "Who are you, again?"

"..."

"Oh, look," Fabio says lamely. "A boat."

Eva bites back a laugh.

"No, really," Fabio says. "A boat. Guess you'll find out some other time, _Señor_."

Huh. Lucky bastard.

* * *

"So," Eva says, nursing her bit of water. "Who are you?"

Fabio shrugs, breeze blowing the hair back form his forehead. "Does it matter?"

Eva considers. "Not really," she decides, swirling her water around the cup. "Where are you headed?" 

"Back to England," Fabio says, with an air of finality. "No offense, but..."

"Yeah, no, I get it," Eva says. "So you really are from England, huh?"

"Why would I lie about that part?" he says, still somehow composed and impeccably placid. Eva resents the way her hair is starting to curl.

"Well," she says. "You really didn't try very hard. I mean— come on, the secret service? You expected me to buy two M15 agents butting into Spanish waters on a private cruise ship?"

"It worked," he points out.

She'll give him that.

"So, England. Back to whoever you work for. Are you going to be okay? I mean..."

"I'll live," he says, tired. "England's my home, and I need to— Steve..."

They sit in silence for a moment. 

"I don't envy you," she says finally. "But it's not that bad, right? ...The virus isn't a problem anymore, you neutralized the threat—"

"And what a shitshow that was," Fabio laughs, wild and bitter. She almost doesn't recognize him. He runs a hand through his hair, eyes wide and crazed. "Oh, we neutralized the threat all right, and I fucked up every step of the way— I defied so many orders that it's a fucking miracle they haven't declared me gone _rogue_."

She doesn't know how to respond beyond— " _We_ fucked up."

A pause.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're terrible at comforting people?" Fabio asks, but he's smiling and it's small but it's _real_ , so she'll take what she can. 

"You have the honor of being the first," she says. "What do you care, anyways? If you're not M15 it's not exactly like you answer to anybody who'll get on your ass about it."

"You'd think," Fabio says, back to staring idly at the railing. "You know the answer, come on— if this mission wasn't assigned to me by M15, what am I?"

Eva blinks. Another gust of ocean air blows into her face. "No clue, sorry."

Fabio laughs, unfolding languidly to stand on his feet. "You'll get it," he says, like it's a bygone fact. The simple faith makes her heart ache, a little. "See you around, Eva Villanueva."

"Where are you going," she squints, because they _are_ on a boat, and unless he's planning on jumping overboard...

"I really do need to contact my superiors," he says. "They know by now, of course, but—"

"Oh," she says. "Yeah, no, of course."

He lingers awkwardly at her periphery for a few moments, sends her a quick smile, and then disappears between one blink and the next.

* * *

Eva never gets used to the sturdiness of solid ground.

She doesn't think she'll be leaving it for a long while, though.

"Oh, thank _god_ ," Carol bursts out, swaying. "I'm never going on a ship _ever_ again."

"Have fun in Rio," Eva says dryly, but she can't help but agree. 

"We can stay here as long as you want," Tio Pedro says, warmly. "But I think you'll find that you like Spain much better."

Carol disagrees, loudly, and Eva feels herself smiling.

It's nice.

* * *

It's goodbye.

"Hey Eva," Fabio says, pressing his hands against hers. She feels paper slip between her fingers. His mouth lowers hear her ear as he says, "Come by England sometime. Look for Lawrence."

She blinks a little, takes a second to regain her footing. She quirks a brow at him. "Is that your name?"

"It's closer than Fabio," he says. He nods at her sister, and walks away. 

Fair enough.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i wrote a bit (that didn't make the cut) where fabio's real name is revealed to be oliver. why? i hear absolutely nobody ask because nobody watches this show:  
> all his names have origins in plants!! faba, laurel, and olive. i think i'm so funny.
> 
> why has my stuff been getting so much support recently. i've had two comments in the past two weeks. absolutely unprecedented. what nerd decided to actually comment on my stuff i love u wtf. is this support bad writers week or smth. im not complaining but i am suspicious.


End file.
